


I Find Peace In The Rain

by PaleLilly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleLilly/pseuds/PaleLilly
Summary: A harrowing exchange between Commander Morrison and a gravely wounded field medic.Prompt: Write a scene in which a characters last words are "I find peace in the rain"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time so I apologise if this is hard to follow and doesn't make much sense or flow well ;-;

"Commander! Behind you!" He heard her yell, before he was shoved to the ground and a scream tore from her throat. The unmistakable sounds of gunfire ringing out, she managed to fire off a few rounds from her own weapon before falling to her knees. Her world going dark as he took out those who would threaten his teammate.

\---

The Commander held her petite frame close to him, thunder rumbling softly as the clouds finally gave way to the rain. The droplets hitting her face as she smiled weakly at him, even now as she lay in his arms, her body riddled with bullet wounds she was trying to keep him from worrying about her.  
“Stay with me, Lilly” He pleaded as he held her tighter “We're gonna get you home” he tried to sound reassuring but lack of medical supplies and the severity of her injuries painted a different picture.  
“Sir...” She started, her voice barely above a whisper “that's... the first time you've ever called me by... my first name”  
“Lilly...” whatever it was that he wanted to say left him as her head rolled back as she started drift out of consciousness “You've gotta stay awake” he shifted his arm to support her head “...I can't lose you” his chest was tight, heart heavy as he thought about everything he should have told her sooner. He should have told her that he loved her and that she was one of the few things worth fighting for in this crazy world.  
“...Jack...” She looked up at him, her expression gentle “... I don't...” she began, speaking slowly and softly between pained breaths “I don't think I'll make it home... but it's ok...” another rumble of thunder cut her off briefly “... you're safe...”  
“Please... I need you to stay with me” The soldier's voice cracked as he gently wiped the rain from her face.  
“... you have... work to do... Commander” she uttered softly, her head falling back against his arm “...it's nice tonight...”  
“It's fucking miserable, Hale...” his retort earned a strained chuckle, his jaw clenched at the realisation that this will be the last time the Overwatch Commander will hear her laughter. A sound that would usually lighten the darkest of moods.  
“You forget... I... find peace... in the rain...” her eyes closed and her body relaxed. The field-medic Jack Morrison entrusted his life to on the field had completed the mission she had set out to do. To protect her team, even at the cost of her own life.


End file.
